Your a Vampire, Now What?
by chsheph
Summary: A girl gets sucked into the world of vampires. Now she is a blood crazed newborn. What happens when she stumbles upon the Cullens front porch.


Chapter One The New and Improved Me

Twilight is the most amazing book ever writen. I have read it eight times. New Moon and Eclipse are pretty much my bibles. My favorite character is Edward. I wish my boyfriend could be like Edward. I tried to get him to pretend he was have trouble trying not to kill me, then he looked like he DID want to kill me. He dumpede me after the third time I asked him to bite my neck and drink my blood. He called me obsessed and he told me that he would call me when I got a grip on reality. My name is Christina Marjorie. I just turned sixteen. I have curly brown hair and brown eyes. I am 5'4.

I went into my room and layed down on my bed. I heard something moving in my closet. I gathered up Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse and walked over to the closet to see what was going on. I could not imagine leaving my books to get ripped or shredded. I opened the closet door and gasped. Their infront of me was a very perfect, pale person. He reached out and grabbed me with his pale, cold hands. He pulled me into closet and the next thing I knew I was falling into a whole of darkness. I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by trees. What the heck, how was I surounded by trees? The pale boy was looking at me with a devious grin. He leaned in like he was about to kiss me. I pucked up my lips, waiting the perfect kiss from the perfect boy. But he went for my neck instead. For a second I though he was smelling my neck. Then her sank his teeth into my neck. I let out a scream of pain as I tried to push him away. He suddenly broke away from me. The bite on my neck suddenly felt like it was on fire. I sceamed as the flames started to spread to the rest of my body. I fell into blackness as the flames started to consume me live.

I don't know how long I was burning or even why I was burning. I just know that my heart was racing faster then it ever had in my life. It was like it was going to rip out of my chest and fly around the trees. I screamed and thrashed but I knew that nobody would hear me. I could probably scream anything emarassing and no one would hear it. Is this how long it took to burn to death? Why did that guy light me on fire? What did I ever do to him? I listened as my heart started to accelerate as the pain subsided from my fingers and toes. I let out shreiks of agonizing pain as the fire intensified in my chest. I was scared, angery and at the same time excited. I knew that death was soon coming to take me away from the flames that were now consuming my body. My arms and legs were now free from flames, however they were blazing full force in my chest and throat. My heart was beating so fast and load I was almost possitive it could be heard from miles away.

At the same time I could hear the sound of creatures roaming. I could hear the sound of a tiny little river. I could hear a couple of birds chirping to each other. I could smell so many new and strong scents surrounding me and filling my nose. I could smell the pine trees and the flowers. I could smell and identify every single flower from the sweet smelling rose to the eligant tulip. This was very strange, why could I smell and hear all of these things. My heart was now going so hard and fast it felt like it was really going to explode out of my chest. It was unbearably painfull. More then anything I wished someone would murder me now and take me away from my misary. Then it stopped. My heart just stopped beatting, yet here I was, alive. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. Everything was so clear and defined. I was like I used to be looking through a very dirty, cloudy window. But now the window was clean and clear. I could see _everything_ so clearly. I could make out every little mark in the rock on the ground. I could see every single colour that reflected of the leaves. I could even make out a new could. An eighth colour I had no name for. I was scary and beatiful at the same time. I felt so different. I felt stronger in a way. I wanted to stand up and in one swift movement I was standing up. It was so fast I was pretty sure it could have been measured in a fraction of a second.

Suddenly the back of my throat was burning with a small flame. I heard the river flowing and decided I would go and drink some. I ran to the river at an alarming speed. I was going about 100 miles a minute. I knealed down to the river and scooped up some water. I took a sip and gasped. I tasted dicusting and did nothing what so ver for my throat. But I was soooo thirsty. That was the excact moment the scent hit me. It smelled so delicous and apealling, I simpley had to have it. I started running towards it, knowing it was the key to making my wild throat tame again. I went at my new lightning fast speed towards the promising smell. I saw a man about thirty walking around lost. I heard him saying _I am so incedibly lost. I need to get home. Where am I? Maybe that girl knows. Oh my gosh, what is wrong with her eyes._ However his lips did not move. This was the smell I was after. I wanted him. I walked forward and went into a strange crouch. Before I could understand why, I lunged towards him and sank my teeth into his neck as if if was made out of butter. I felt his warm, sweet blood. run down my throat, smuthering the flames as it went down. It was incredible. It was like nothing I ever taste before.

That is when it hit me like a ton of bricks.I looked at my hands which were now a pale as a sheet of paper. I walked over to a tree and took it in my hands. I uprooted it and threw it about a mile away. I had read this before, in Twilght. I was now incredlbly strong, inhumanly fast, pale, my vision was now to the point where I could say it was beyond 20/20 and my hearing was super sensitive. I knew it had everything to bo with that pale boy who bit me. I knew he was the same as the characters from twilight. He was a vampire and now so was I.


End file.
